


crawling out from a spiral down [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Obito glances over Sakura, sprawled out on the couch painting her nails, and raises a brow. “I thought Kakashi told you to leave?”“Ha.” Sakura checks her nails, then starts applying another coat. “He has like three hundred sports channels. I'm not moving an inch.”





	crawling out from a spiral down [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crawling out from a spiral down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746157) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/crawling%20out%20from%20a%20spiral%20down.mp3) | 7:36 | 5.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to blackkat for having blanket permission!


End file.
